


Soffy Serve

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Anime, Competition, Episode Related, Evolution, Field Trip, First Meetings, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hospitals, Ice Cream, Mountains, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, School, Science, Sledding, Snow and Ice, Some Humor, Sports, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Professor Kukui’s class gives aid to a Vanillite who’s lost its snow covering.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 25





	Soffy Serve

Soffy Serve

Author’s Note: Set during episode 60 of _Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

Professor Kukui’s class gives aid to a Vanillite who’s lost its snow covering.

* * *

Our heroes are catching R&R at the Pokémon Center beneath Mount Lanakila. Hala’s Crabrawler fought off a wild Sneasel to evolve into Crabominable. The students studied Snorunt and Alolan Sandshrew in their natural habitat. Lillie taught Snowy Aurora Veil, and the colder climate finally convinced Kiawe to put on a jacket.

Consistently bare-chested Professor Kukui: 50% there! Melemele Island, represent!

Pikachu was peacefully observing the hail fall outside, until his view came down with a case of inexplicable fog.

“Pikapi!” the Mouse Pokémon called to his Trainer.

Ash joined his buddy at the window. “What is it, Pikachu?”

With some coaxing from Pikachu, Ash used the bottom of his Z-Ring to scrub away the condensation, whereupon a shy icicle peeked through the hole.

“Oh, cool, it’s a Vanillite!”

“A Vanillite?” Sophocles asked.

“Yeah, we’ve battled ’em before, haven’t we Pikachu?”

“Pi-kachu!”

“I've read about them in books. They’re Pokémon that store energy by exposure to the morning sun,” Lillie recited the literature.

Rotom beep-beeped she’d beaten him to an explication.

But when the levitating ice cream cone was invited in, the class’ unnerved gasps may have well caused a mini avalanche.

Vanillite’s head was a smooth, unchipped bead. _Ice_ smooth.

“Oh noooooooo, it’s bald!” Kiawe broke into faucet tears and threw his Dug-Leo wig on it. On top of being too big, the wig was a bad match. That Dugtrio in Kanto wore it better.

“That’s weird…Where’s its, ya know, floof?”

“Melted,” Kukui speculated. “If people touch their snowcaps often enough or temperatures become too hot, Vanillite can lose their covering.”

“Which re-forms once it’s cold again, right Professor?”

“A+, Lana.”

“So why isn’t this one’s re-forming?”

“It could be this Vanillite is very young, and hasn’t learned yet how to create a new Snow Cloak.”

Sophocles squeezed his chin. He specialized in Electric-types. Ice-types were about as far from those as you could get.

“Lillie, may I borrow Snowy for a minute.”

“Sure you can.”

The stout engineer carried her Vulpix up to the timid cueball. “No need to be embarrassed, fella! We’ll bring back your swirl!”

“You know how, Sophocles?”

“A hunch.”

Nobody thought to seek Nurse Joy’s professionalism. _In a Pokémon Center_!

“Snowy, give Vanillite your best Powder Snow!”

At his order, the Fox Pokémon exhaled a wintry wind. Vanillite’s Oran Berry of a head frosted over, with aeration growing fluffier at a glacial pace.

Togedemaru tumbled around squeaking “Marumarumarumarumaru!”

“Wow! Looks almost good enough to eat!”

Hearing that, Vanillite flew behind Sophocles.

Mallow quickly excused her poor choice of words. Rather than pet the cornet (so as to prevent another melting), Sophocles unrolled it a piece of star candy.

Today, he got to meet Cerah, Alola’s most famous Pokémon Sled Jumper! And now, the Fresh Snow Pokémon? What a field trip!


End file.
